


The Trunk

by Maykits



Series: 15 min writing challenge [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maykits/pseuds/Maykits
Summary: Little Harry finds a trunk in the attic filled with his mother's things. The idea of Hogwarts is his mental escape from the Dursleys for years. Until one day he gets a letter.





	1. Chapter 1

Once Harry was going through the attic at his Aunt and Uncle’s one of those times that they told him to stay home and stay out of trouble and not cause a mess he found a truck. The truck was full of strange and wonderful things. And best of all the truck had the name Lily Evans embossed on the wide leather strap. Every chance Harry had to go up to the attic, when it was safe to do so without his Aunt or Uncle or Cousin knowing he did. He looked through all the strange and interesting things in the truck. He read the amazing books! He was fascinated by all the magical things the books told him about. He knew that magic wasn't real but the idea that his mother played with and read and held the same things he was holding, reading, carefully playing with was magical. Harry found a book called Hogwarts, A History and that is the one he read the most. It talked about a magical school for children to go to. A place where they learned magic and lived. The original founders made it so that the children would be sorted into the house that best suited key personality traits. After much consideration Harry believed that the traits in the Slytherin house were closest to what he should be.   
Harry had the trunk all to himself. He never took anything from the trunk out of the attic and he always made sure he hid that he had been in the attic. Harry’s dreams took him to the places and he meet the people described in Hogwarts, A History. He fought magical battles, discovered new potions, and solved the mysteries of the school.   
By the time Harry was 10 years old he had memorized the book and could recite it in his head while locked in his cupboard under the stairs.


	2. The letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry receives the letter

Harry grabbed one of the letters floating through the air and shoved it under his shirt and then continued to reach and grab for the letters. Maybe Uncle Vernon wouldn't notice and he'd get a chance to read the letter.  
Harry was locked in his room and when he was sure Uncle Vernon wasn't coming back right away he took out the letter.   
To Mister H Potter….   
Harry couldn't believe it. It had to be some sort of joke! What kind of person went to this much trouble? Who had found out about his mum’s trunk?  
The next day they left. Harry started to believe it was true. Why would his Aunt and Uncle be this scared and go to so much trouble if it was just a prank?   
Hagrid showed up. Harry was happy to accompany the large man. He was his way into the world his mother was a part of. Magic was real, Harry was magical. It was too much to take in.


End file.
